1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nanowire and the method for manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a group II-VI nanowire and its manufacturing method.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a variety of one-dimensional nanostructured materials have been developed since carbonaceous nanotubes appeared. In fact, nanowire is a one-dimensional nanostructured material in a shape of a line. Unlike other common crystals, nanowire does not have impurities, lattice defects, and dislocation because of the nanostructure of the nanowire. Hence, nanowire has good crystal structure, and good characteristics compared with those of the common crystals. Therefore, nanowires can be applied to electronic devices, photoelectronic devices, or detectors for sensing poisonous gas. In addition, since the structure of nanowire is restricted in one-dimension, nanowires can also be used in semiconductors with this structure limit. The example for this application can be minute semiconductor devices, such as single electron transistors, or field effect transistors. Besides, a miniature photoelectronic device, such as a photon crystal or a nano-laser device, can also show good performance by introducing nanowire therein.
Currently, the main material of nanowire is metal oxides such as indium oxide (In2O3), zinc oxide (ZnO), magnesium oxide (MgO), tin oxide (SnO2) and so on. At the same time, nanowire made of other materials, such as silicon nitride (Si3N4), gallium nitride (GaN), gallium arsenide (GaAs), gallium oxide (Ga2O3), or copper sulfide (CuS), have also been successfully synthesized. Among them, nanowires made of the group II-VI semiconductor show good photoelectronic properties. Therefore, group II-VI semiconductor nanowire is popularly studied and widely used in many devices, such as light emitting diodes, solar cells, or detectors.
There are currently many research groups interested in the researches of zinc oxide nanowire, especially the zinc oxide nanowire synthesized by chemical vapor deposition (CVD). However, most of the results reveal that the energy gap of zinc oxide is large whereby the absorption wavelength and the radiation wavelength of the zinc oxide falls in ultraviolet light region of the spectrum. As a result, the application of zinc oxide nanowire for the photoelectronic devices is restricted. On the other hand, the study of CdSe nanorod has also been disclosed in the research reports. However, the length of CdSe nanowire only ranges from 50 nm to 70 nm. Although some research reports reveal that the length of CdSe nanorod can be extended by multiple injection method, its length is still below 100 nm, and the diameter of the CdSe nanorod is irregular.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide improved group II-VI nanowires with a length over 100 nm and a method for manufacturing the same nanowires for the application in an electronic device, a photoelectronic device, or a detector.